marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia Masters (Earth-616)
. Alicia felt especially interested in the Thing, not by his appearance but his personality, and she became his girlfriend . The Fantastic Four once travelled back in time to ancient Egypt to retrieve a rare herb that had the ability to cure blindness. Although the heroes were able to find the herb in the possession of Rama Tut and managed to retrieve it, they were unable to bring the remedy back with them to the present because Doctor Doom's time platform could not transport objects with radioactive properties . Alicia proved her value to the Fantastic Four during the FF's first encounter with the Frightful Four. The Wizard, Medusa, Sandman and Paste-Pot Pete defeated the Thing, Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Girl. Fortunately for the three of them, Alicia came along and found an unconscious Sue Storm lying on the floor. Alicia took Sue's flare gun and signaled Johnny Storm. The Human Torch saw her signal for help and as a result his three partners and Alicia were saved . When the Silver Surfer, herald of Galactus, first came to Earth he came across Alicia by chance. She sensed his inner nobility and pleaded with him to spare humanity. His long-dormant emotions were stirred by Alicia's beauty and spirit. The Surfer turned on Galactus and helped fight him of.''Fantastic Four'' #49 Galactus punished the Surfer by trapping him on Earth, erecting an energy barrier around the planet that was uniquely attuned to the Surfer.''Fantastic Four'' #50 The Surfer became a global wanderer, trying to adjust to his new home and understand its people. A short time later, he returned to see Alicia, only to find himself in a pointless skirmish with a jealous Thing who misunderstood Alicia's interest in the Surfer.''Fantastic Four'' #55 In a Skrull plot to infiltrate the Fantastic Four, Alicia was taken away by Paibok while another Skrull named Lyja impersonated her back on Earth. When encountering the Fantastic Four for the first time, Lyja was shocked to find the She-Hulk had taken the place of the Thing, who her plan hinged on. The Human Torch reluctantly told her that Ben had chosen to stay on Battleworld, thinking that Alicia was heart-broken over the loss of her love. Lyja’s plans were in shambles, but she reacted quickly and turned to Johnny, who she intended to get close to as a confidant. However, Lyja fell in love with Johnny, and the two were later married in a private ceremony that the Puppet Master nearly broke up until he realized how happy his niece (who he thought was Lyja) seemed to be. After Lyja's ruse was discovered, the real Alicia Masters was rescued from suspended animation by the Fantastic Four, unaware that any time had passed. When the Fantastic Four were seemingly killed defeating Onslaught, Alicia acted as caretaker to Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman's young son, Franklin. Following the Skrull Invasion Alicia led a support group along with Leonard Samson for Initiative members who were readjusting their lives after they had been abducted and replaced by Skrulls. | Powers = | Abilities = Sculpting: Alicia is one of the leading Neo-Realist sculptors in the world today. Her realistic yet romantic portrayals of the world’s superhumans have earned her household name status and great popularity. | Strength = | Weaknesses = ;Blindness: Alicia Masters was blinded when at age 15. :She apparently has memorized most of Manhattan and can get around the city as easily as an out-of-town visitor can. | Equipment = *Alicia was once given a special suit designed in the Negative Zone. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *When a fan asked Stan Lee for Alicia's surname, Lee admitted he never thought about that, and organized a contest so that the fans could define Alicia's surname. "Masters" was chosen because she is the daughter of the Puppet Master. | Links = }} Category:Blind Characters